


My Pride & Joy

by R0xy_R3ADS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Arguments, Character Death, Characters React, Characters Watching the Show, Characters watch their own show, Emotions, Fights, Flashbacks, Fun, Funny, Grief/Mourning, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Past Character Death, Problems, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Spoilers, Watching, angry, attack on titan characters react to attack on titan, im knew at this, reactions, snk season 3 part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0xy_R3ADS/pseuds/R0xy_R3ADS
Summary: The characters of attack on titans will react to season three part 1.hopefully weekly updates on Fridays :>
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	My Pride & Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power to Strive I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739692) by ii-Phoenix-ii. 



> I do not in any way own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin).
> 
> I'm british by the way, so spelling may be different.

The Everyone was a little off during the past few week. A rumour has going around in the barracks that titans were supposedly humans, creating a dull mood.

The cadets were tired and beyond relieved that their was no training. However, even though there was none, they still had to clean. 

“Do it again,” Levi ordered them for the third time that day.

They all quietly groaned, not wanting the captain to hear.

“I think he’s abusing his power,” Jean retorted.

“But he does clean, himself. He doesn’t just sit around like you,” Eren said to Levi’s defence. 

“You’re just saying that because he’s your idol,” jean snickered, resulting a push from Eren.

Jean was about to push back, but was stopped by Mikasa, a faint blush crept up to both their faces.

“I can defend myself” Eren murmured.

Sasha and Connie strut up to jean snickering.

“he so has a crush on her” Connie whispers to Sasha, who then nudges Jean with her elbow in a teasing way. 

The rest of them continued to clean up. The captain then walked with the commander, and squad leader Hange with grim looks on their faces. 

“It has come to my attention that I’m in a lot of trouble with the military police and the MPs,” Erwin informed.

“I am to head back to the Stohess District for further judgement, as for the rest of you,” mentioning for Levi to continue.

Levi sure didn’t look like he truly agreed with the plan, but explained nevertheless. They were to hide from the MPs and military police as they wanted to shut down the survey corps.

An awkward silence took over as no one wanted to say anything, it came as a shock that people wanted to shut down the thing that was their only chance of survival.

Their superiors were about to walk up, however everything went dark.

A dim light filled the room a large screen in-front of them.

Confusion spread like a wildfire in everyone’s head, where were they?

Armin’s voice filled the room, a note in hand. 

“You are here to react to yourselves, yes although it sounds weird, your lives have been recorded and shown across the world in another dimension,” 

noises of discomfort of having the lives being filmed filled the area.

Armin raised his voice a bit to get there attention back and continued to read the note.

“There are 12 episodes to react to, these are mostly about Historia/Krista and Levi’s past. I apologise if you don’t want others to see these things, but there are things that are important and helpful to you in the future.”

Most were excited as they wanted to know more about their captain, but they kept it quiet as it was quite unfair to see someone’s past without their permission.

A look of discomfort flashed through Historia and Levi’s eyes. Even thought Levi didn’t show it he felt upset that people were going to react to his past, to see his vulnerable state. It didn’t sit right with him, he was about to voice it out but realised there was no one to voice them to as there had only been a note left behind not a person.

They all eventually sat down. Out of nowhere the black screen filled with moving pictures. Hange let out a little squeal of interest as this was an invention no one had seen before.

**"Beyond the wall, there's a sea, or so Armin said..."**

**"But past the sea..."**   
  
**"I always wondered what's beyond that..." said Eren**

"that's me" said Eren  
Awe filled everyone's face.

 **"You just try to steal some food, Sasha.** **I'll get Captain Levi to chop you up into nice bite-sized pieces." Jean threatened**

**"I won't! Probably..." Sasha denied  
**

**Armin, Jean and Sasha walked holding supplies, such as food and water.**

Most laughed at how Sasha didn't find the threat threatening.

**"Say what?" jean asked**

**"Hey! Did you guys wipe the dust and dirt off your shoes before you came in?" Eren questioned aggressively**

**"Say what?** **No, we didn't. Can't you see all the stuff we're carrying?" Jean said**

**"Do you seriously think that attitude will satisfy Captain Levi?"**

**"If I hadn't personally given your sheets hospital corners this morning--" Jean cut him off  
**

**"Quit nagging! Who are you, my mom?!" Jean snapped**

The group laughed at their relationship.

"Why are you so pressed Eren, or did Levi rub off on you with his neat freakiness," Hange laughed.

"tch, it's a good thing he's dedicated to cleaning, four eye's," Levi chided back.

**"We're back." Mikasa softly said axe in hand**

**walking in with Historia carrying fire wall.**

**"Wait, were you just chopping firewood?" Armin questioned worriedly  
  
"Gotta stay in shape." Mikasa answered back  
**

**"You got grabbed by a Titan! You should be in bed." Armin's concern increased**   
  
**"I try to stop her, but she won't listen." Eren regretfully mumbled**   
  
**"I saw her doing sit-ups earlier!" He added**

**Mikasa and Historia walked further in setting the wood aside.**

"You really should take care of yourself," Armin commented 

everyone nodded, agreeing with him. 

**"How dare you, you peeping Tom!" Jean accused**

**"-Huh?! How does that constitute “peeping”?!" Eren said, resorting back to arguing with Jean**

**"--Mikasa, you do know you're not a wild animal, right?" Armin continued to scold softly**  
  
 **"It's almost like we're** **back in the Cadet Corps." Sasha said**

**Everyone turned to look at her**   
  
**"Yeah..." Armin sighed**

**Sasha started to drool**  
  
 **"Why do you figure we were chosen** **for the new Levi Squad, though?" Armin asked**  
  
 **"Protecting Eren and Historia** **is such an important mission..." he drifted of to think to himself**  
  
 **"Because we're talented, I assume." Sasha answered**

**packing potatoes into her bag secretly.**

Their friend group sighed knowingly, whilst their superiors grimaces, there wasn't enough food for people to be stealing.  
  
 **"Sasha... what did you just put in your bag?" Armin accused**  
  
 **"Nothing bread-related." Sasha replied lowly**

most laughed, others groaned as she baited herself out.  
  
 **"Why, you!" Jean said as he and eren stalked forward**

 **"Give it back." He ordered**  
  
 **"Hey, focus! We gotta finish cleaning** **before the captain gets back!" Eren added nervously**

**Historia's turned to the door as Levi walked past.**   
  
**"Put back the bread." Jean continued to order**   
  
**"What's this commotion about?" Levi calmly questioned walking towards the group.**

The room got quite as well, everyone knew what happened if the place didn't get as clean as he wanted.  
  
 **"How many times have you done this now?"**  
  
 **"Our food reserves are precious!"**  
  
 **"Cut the crap, Potato Girl!" They all argued, all oblivious that Levi had entered, except Eren who was staring widely at him.**

 **Levi's** **hand reached for under the table a feeling it, crud fell. Removing his hand he spoke calmly.**

**"I'm quite sure I gave you enough time."**

**Everyone had gone silent noticing Levi**

**Eren palms his forehead at his failed attempt at trying to get everyone to clean, the rest groaned in** **embarrassment.**

There were snickers going around.  
  
 **"Anyways..." Levi continues wiping his hand with a white cloth.**  
  
 **"We'll discuss your lax** **cleaning job another time." He scolded**

Everyone, but Erwin and Levi laughed at the awkward silence on screen.  
  
 **"Eren.** **Hange is itching to get** **the experiment started." Levi said**  
  
 **"R-Right." Eren replied**

* * *

**Now outside, Eren had transformed into his titan, roaring in pain.**   
  
**"Eren!!" Mikasa shouted with fear as Eren's titan form fell down.**

concern filled the room, there was something obviously wrong with his titan.  
  
 **"What's wrong, Eren?! Get up!** **The future of humanity is riding on you!" Hange shouted out swinging her blades around.**  
  
 **"Get up, dammit!" She continued** **frustrated**  
  
 **"Hey, four-eyes." Levi called**  
  
 **"He's not quite the same this time.** **He's not even 10 meters, and some** **of his body doesn't have muscle." Levi observed**  
  
 **"Plus, Eren's ass is hanging out." He added**

They snorted, though they were confused and worried for Eren.  
  
 **"I can see that!" Hange shouted back**  
  
 **"Eren! Can you still move?!** **Give us a signal or something!** **"** **She** **questioned down to him**

**"Eren!" Mikasa shouted out, jumping off her horse towards Eren in a rush.**

**"Mikasa!" Jean shouted after her on his horse**  
  
 **"Hey... That gloomy brat is** **acting on her own again." Levi said**

It got quiet real quick, Levi didn't seem to care about what he said. However Mikasa wasn't to happy about it.

"insensitive midget," She mocked back

The others got wide eyed at her comment, looking back at Levi to see if he would do anything about her comment, but is was either he didn't hear her or just didn't care.   
  
**"Time to think up a punishment?" he continued calmly**

Mikasa huffed, she didn't understand what she had done wrong, she had only wanted to help Eren.  
  
 **"No, there's no signal... We're done here!" Hange said jumping down to help**  
  
 **"Eren!" was shouted**

 **The camera zoomed in on Levi's face, who looked uninterested but confused on what was happening with Eren before moving to Hange pulling Eren out.**  
  
 **"Hot! Hot damn, you are hot!" Hange complained**  
  
 **"Hange, wait! Eren is bleeding!" Mikasa informed**  
  
 **"Whoa! Check it out, Moblit!** **Eren's face! Hurry up and sketch it!" Hange ignored Mikasa in her excitement**

Hange apologised as she had realised what she had done wrong, it wasn't right, Eren was human still and she was treating him as an object.   
  
**"Section Commander!** **Are you lacking in human compassion?!" Moblit chided her off screen aware of how inconsiderate she was being.**

**however Mikasa as debating if she should cut Eren free, eventually she did, causing Eren and Hange to fall back.**   
  
**"Sorry, I got carried away..." she apologised**

Happy that she also apologised and felt bad for what she done, Hange let out a sigh of relief.  
  
 **"Looks like we've got a long road ahead..." Levi commented**  
  
 **"...before we can use the Titan** **hardening ability to seal the wall." he continued, talking to Armin.**  
  
 **"Yes... I knew we'd be grasping** **at straws from the start." Armin responded**  
  
 **"Strategically, it's not a bad plan.** **Instead of lugging tons of supplies,** **all we need is to get Eren there.** **Whether or not we're grasping at straws...** **all depends on Eren.** **" Levi replied back.**

 **Armin nodded understanding the situation.**  
  
 **"Experiment's over! All** **troops, disperse at once!" Hange called out**  
  
 **"Roger!" Connie and Jean responded**

 **"Make sure there's no witnesses!" She ordered**  
  
 **"Yes, sir!" Jean and Connie replied back, their horses neighing as they rode off**  
  
 **"You ride in the same wagon as Eren.** **I'm headed for Trost District** **with Hange's group." Levi informed Historia**  
  
 **"Okay." She replied**

 _**flash back,** _  
  
**"You must find her at once.** **Only she... She may know the truths** **which even we cannot perceive." Pastor Nick said.**

 _**back to the present,** _ **Levi watched her as she left. Further away two people were hiding out watching the area where the titan steam had came from.**

* * *

  
_**"Trost District"** _   
  
**"I see... Another failure, then." Erwin said**

**Erwin is seen standing by the window, while Levi was sitting on a chair by the table.**  
  
 **"If the plan would have worked out, we could have** **plugged the hole in Shiganshina District in less than a day." He continued**  
  
 **"It's because we lack information.** **Might be a different story if there was** **a book about the hardening ability** **." Levi added**  
  
 **"But we have Krista. No, Historia Reiss...** **Maybe we learn about the wall through her?" He finished**

A confused murmur went around the room, How important was Historia?  
  
 **"I read the entire report** **about her upbringing.** **She's the illegitimate daughter of Lord Reiss,** **and it's by no means a happy story." Erwin reported to Levi**

It felt weird having her name said when she wasn't around, but at least they weren't saying anything bad.

 **"But the real mystery here... is why a mere** **regional lord would know the secrets of the wall." Erwin finished off**

* * *

**Pastor Nick as in a room, when suddenly there was a knock on his door.**

**His face turned to the side.**

* * *

  
**"Eren!" mikasa called turning from the window towards him.**

**Historia at her side, and Connie at the table chopping vegetables. Eren was stood by the door.**  
  
 **"You should still be in bed!" Mikasa scolded him. Eren walked across the room towards them.**  
  
 **"I'm fine. I already slept a whole day.** **Besides, it's my fault the strategy** **for retaking Wall Maria got shelved." Eren quietly said**

"Eren it isn't your fault, it will never be your fault," Armin and Mikasa said to Eren. 

The young Boy already had so much pressure on himself, and him not being able to transform would surly wear him out. Though he was humanity's hope, he was still a child.  
  
 **"It's not your fault.** **So don't worry about it." Mikasa reminded him**

 **Eren went ahead and started to help connie with the vegetables.**  
  
 **"All I care about... is getting** **a chance to fight that Beast Titan.** **Whatever that damn ape is,** **I'll never forgive it." Connie said**

**The beast titan was shown, and then a titan stuck in a house who was Connie's mum.**

**Back to the present, Connie's hands were shown shaking, unable to shave an apple.**

They audience felt sympathy for Connie, it wasn't fair his whole village was wiped out and only had his mum, who was now an non responding, human eating giant.   
  
**"It's about time to switch lookouts." Eren said**  
  
 **"Mikasa?" Connie called, heading for the door.**  
  
 **"Yeah." She followed him out.**

 **Historia and Eren where now left in the kitchen.**  
  
 **"Must be nice.** **You and the others... You have goals in mind,** **even though they won't be easy.** **But me, now that Ymir is gone...** **I don't even know what I want." Historia stated.**

 **Eren, confused, turned to her.**  
  
 **"Don't you want to save Ymir, though?" He questioned**  
  
 **Yeah, but...** **Back then, I couldn't believe what she did...** **Though, it's true I wanted to save her.** **But now, I'm thinking differently.** **Ymir chose her own path in life.** **I have no right to change** **that... and no need to.** **" Historia vented.**  
  
 **"Finally, you're talking again." Eren Said happily.**  
  
 **"Huh?" She said confused**  
  
 **"When we came here,** **you told us all about yourself, but...** **Since then, you haven't smiled once,** **and you rarely talk either." Eren explained.**  
  
 **"Because it's a pain." Historia added.**  
  
 **"Sorry.** **That good-girl Christa who was** **nice to everyone is gone now." Historia said**  
  
 **"Nah, I think it's better this way."Eren commented.**

A smile went across everyone's face, except Levi's. Everyone was happy that Eren was accepting her during her personality crisis.   
  
**"Huh?" Historia said sounding confused.**  
  
 **"Before, it felt like you** **always put on a façade.** **It was so forced and** **unnatural, it made me sick." Eren said**

A few nodded, no one was that nice all the time.  
  
 **"I see..." Historia said looking down.**  
  
 **"But, the you right now is pretty normal.** **A stupidly honest, but normal girl." Eren quickly added in.**

 **"Anyways, you have plenty of** **time to think about Ymir.** **" He said looking down, suddenly remembering when he was on the tree with her and bertolt.**  
  
 **"Wait... Wasn't that...?" Eren thought surprised, but was cut off by Sasha.**  
  
 **"Hange and the others arrived!** **Gather in the main room!" She said**

* * *

 **In the main room they were all huddled up listening to the intel Hange had for them.**  
  
 **"Huh? What was that?" Levi said confused**  
  
 **"He's dead... Pastor Nick.** **He was murdered.** **This morning, in the Trost District barracks." Hange answered**

murmur picked up. How was pastor Nick dead, who had done it?  
 ~~~~

* * *

**Pastor Nick's body was shown on screen, blood covering his face and shirt.**

The teens shivered   
**"Hey!** **You'll disrupt the crime** **scene, you damn Scout!" the talled military police said.** ****

**"Don't get any closer." Warned the other. pressing his gun against Hange's chest to push her back.**

**"This is our job, not yours.** **It's another robbery-murder.** **They've been springing up a lot lately." The first one continued closing the door behind him.**  
  
 **"Wha--?! I'm not buying that!" Hange retorted in disbelief.**

Everyone agreed, the scene looked off.  
  
 **His nails were torn off!**

That was a torture method, there was no need for that in a robbery 

**Grabbing Hange by her jacket in a threatening way, the taller one asked, "Which unit are you in?"**

Though Levi would never say it aloud, he was worried about her. She was his closest friend, even though she got on his nerves all the time. He really wanted to knock the man on his head.

 **Moblit stood in between them,and grabbed the man's hand off of Hange.**  
  
 **"Fourth Squad Section Commander Hange Zoë** **and Executive Officer Moblit Berner." He said Harshly.**

Everyone was happy Moblit came to the rescue.

 **"Your ranks mean practically nothing** **when your branch is the trash that it is.** **Listen here... It was no** **Titan that killed that man.** **A person killed another person.** **This work is out of your league." The Military police informed rather rudely.**

No one like them.

"i can't believe i wanted, we all wanted to become military police," Jean said to Sasha and Connie.

"Yeah, they're all a bunch of cocky pricks," Connie replied

Sasha just nodded, she didn't really WANT to become a military police, she only wanted to be one because of the food.   
  
**"First Interior Squad?" Hange said startling the two men.**  
  
 **"Why? What's the capital's Military Police** **doing down south in Trost?" Moblit suggested**

People nodded their heads 

**"What's so strange about it?** **Unlike you useless goons, us valuable** **soldiers are busy getting things done." The man retorted**  
  
 **"Oh! So that's how it is!** **You're right, I'm worthless, really.** **I'm so lucky to meet great soldiers like you.** **Let me shake your hand!" Hange said sarcastically, then quickly grabbed** **the man's hand to shake it**  
  
 **"I see... So poor Nick was robbed...** **Such a pity...** **Did he ever have stuff worth** **stealing in the first place?" Hange interjected, observing the man's hand.**  
  
 **"Of course.** **Everyone knows the Church's trinkets** **are made from valuable iron." the man slyly said, nervous at how close Hange was.**  
  
 **"Huh?!** **Nick was a pastor for** **the Order of the Walls?!" Hange said seamlessly acting.**

"ohh, i get what she trying to do," Armin spoke up.

"What?" His friends replied interested

"She's getting information, she interogatinging in a very subtle way," Armin answered. Erwin was proud, he knew that the Survey Corps were in good hands if he were to pass.   
  
**"What are you talking about?" He said eyes widening.**

 **"He was a friend of mine on personal terms...** **But, as far as I knew the man,** **he was just a chair-maker.** **I even wrote that on his application here..." She continued**  
  
 **"Dammit, stop--" He tried to interrupt**  
  
 **"Though, I guess this only means I never** **knew Nick as well as I thought I did..." Hange interrupted back, carefully looking at the mans hand, with had bruises on them.**

Some gasped, it was obvious it was them that had beat Pastor Nick.   
  
**"Hey! Let go!" He said getting uncomfortable.**  
  
 **"Oh, I'm sorry! Forgive me!** **Well then, good luck with the investigation.** **When you capture the culprit,** **please tell them this..." Hange said saluting.**  
  
**"The things you did to him,** **perhaps you felt were righteous and just.** **But, personally, I couldn't** **care less about any of that.** **To you scoundrels, I will ensure** **you're tortured alive like my friend,** **and experience suffering above** **and beyond what you did to him.** **Yes, you'll be sorry!** **Pass along that message. Excuse us.** **" Hange commented indirectly talking about the two men, knowing they had done the deed.**  
  
 **"Section Commander, do** **you think they really--?" Moblit Asked**  
  
 **"Yeah... First Interior Squad, Djel Sannes.** **All the skin on his fist was split.** **Nick was tortured by the** **Interior Military Police...** **And then murdered..." Hange answered.**

**Pastor Nick was shown being tortured by the two men**

**The screen returned back to the main room with the 104th cadets.**  
  
 **"I figured the Church would want to deal with Nick** **since he was cooperating with the Scouts.** **That's why I hid his identity and** **had him stay in the barracks, but...** **To think they would use** **soldiers to kill him...** **I was too careless.** **It's entirely my fault." Hange finished regret spilling from her.**

 **It was silent around the room. Levi then picked up his tea and sipped.**  
  
 **"The Military Police... Did they torture Pastor Nick** **just to find out what information he spilled to us?" Armin questioned.**  
  
 **"Most likely.** **But it was the Interior Military Police,** **which means there's something more behind it.** **" Levi answered back.**

 **"So, how many nails did Nick have ripped off?" Levi asked Hange**  
  
 **"Huh?" She said not getting what Levi was suggesting**  
  
 **"You saw, right? How many?" He asked again**  
  
 **"I only caught a glimpse of him,** **but all the nails that I could see." Hange answered back**  
  
 **"People that talk, talk after one. If they don't,** **peeling more won't make a difference.**  
  
 **"Pastor Nick... I thought** **he was an idiot, but...** **He didn't turn away from what** **he believed, all the way till the end.** **In other words, they have no idea** **we've caught wind of the Reiss family." Levi said, focusing on Historia.**  
  
 **"Though, someone in the government is up** **to no good, and their eyes are fixed on us." Levi continued.**  
  
 **"Captain Levi." Nifa Called out, walking towards Levi.**  
  
 **"A message from Commander Erwin." She continued, giving him a letter.**  
  
 **"I went to tell him about Pastor Nick,** **but he sent me off with this." She explained**  
  
 **"Everyone, out. We leave now." Levi ordered, after quickly skimming the parchment.**

What the hell was on that paper, and why did they have to evacuate so quickly. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, who could have found them?

Worried glances were passed around.  
  
 **"Leave no trace we were here." Levi continued, standing up in a hurry**

Everyone was anxious.

* * *

**A foot came barging the door open. From the view where they were standing, you could see armed men searching the area.**

How did Erwin know they were coming, most questioned, surprised.

 **"That was close...** **If we hadn't left right then,** **what would've happened to us?" Connie questioned**  
  
 **"But why? What would make Commander Erwin...?" Armin wondered**  
  
 **"New orders came from the government.** **There's been a freeze on all Scout** **Regiment activity outside the wall." Levi stated, they all gasped in surprisement.**

 **"They're telling us to hand** **over Eren and Historia." He continued.**  
  
 **"By the way, right after** **he gave me the message..." Nifa informed**

**mr one arm wonder was in the presence of the military police, Nile Dok was standing in front of him. Nifa behind a wall observing.**   
  
**."..the Military Police came for him..." She continued**

"What the heck, do they not realise that's the COMMANDER of the SURVEY CORPS," Eren pointed out.

A hum of agreement ruled out, a lot of people were not happy that their leader was being held hostage by the good for nothing Military police.

Erwin was quite happy that he had his people on his side, it reassured him that he was still sane, or hadn't lost his humanity. Yes, they had lost a lot of people for this plan to go through, but it was a for a good cause, Right? Obviously it was, they got rid of the Annie threat.

Levi looked up at him from the seat beside him, a faint concerned look etched across his face. Erwin knew he was thinking too much into it, but he couldn't help it, is he taking the right path or what?

Erwin looked down at Levi and smiled, making it believable that he was fine. Levi shrugged and turned back to the screen. Looking at his raven hair Erwin then realised, he doesn't know Levi at all. Levi had been in the survey corps for years, but somehow he had never revealed his past. 

Excitement and eagerness filled Erwin, this was his chance, though it's selfish and inconsiderate to said person with an incredible scowl, he still wants to know. Face returning straight ahead, he peered into the screen with more interest.   
  
**"That's treating him like** **some sort of criminal!" Hange asserted.**  
  
 **"Someone's not working** **from the shadows anymore.** **They're moving for all eyes to see." Levi noted.**  
  
 **"To go that far to protect** **the wall's secrets...** **What's more, why do they want us** **to hand over Eren and Historia?** **Not to kill, but for them to obtain?" Hange dictated.**  
  
 **"Who knows?** **Anyways, it's clear the** **enemy is after these two.** **Loitering around here is dangerous.** **We're moving her and Eren to Trost District." Levi addressed.**  
  
 **"Why? That's the same place** **Pastor Nick was killed." Moblict questioned.**  
  
 **"It's worse to head towards the interior.** **With Trost in a panic, it** **should be easy to slip in.** **And if somehow it comes down to it,** **we can use these in the city." levi remarked, showing his ODM gear. Armin and Jean were shown looking nervous.**

Confusion spread out, sure it was Captain Levi, but would he actually kill humans? Hange and Erwin weren't as surprised-Levi and his underground friends had tried to kill Erwin in the past.  
  
 **"True..." Armin understood.**  
  
 **"Plus, not knowing the enemy** **puts us in a tough spot.** **We need to find out who's behind this." Levi added**  
  
 **"Hange, lend me some of your squad." Levi announced**  
  
 **"Of course." Hange answered**  
  
 **"All right, I'm going after Erwin." She proposed**  
  
 **"Moblit's with me. The rest** **of you will follow Levi." Hang commanded leaving, Moblit following**  
  
 **"Roger!" They verified.**  
  
 **"Hange!" Eren called looking a bit nervous.**  
  
 **"Here...** **I remembered a conversation** **between Ymir and Bertholdt.** **Didn't get time to tell you, but it's here." Eren continued handing her a piece of paper.**  
  
 **"All right.** **I'll take a look at it later." she assured getting on her horse.**  
  
 **"Hiyaah!" She jerked her horse, leading the way as Moblit followed.**

* * *

  
 **"They're rather quick on the move." A woman's voice reported.**  
  
 **"Hmph... It's because that** **little runt is actually disciplined." A Male voice replied.**

Levi felt a shiver run up his spine. He remembered that voice, he thought that man had died a long time ago.

"I think that's who's chasing us," Jean announced, stating the obvious.

"Like we didn't know, horse face," Eren asserted.

sniggers ran flew passed at the inside joke.

**"An acquaintance of yours?" She asked.**   
  
**"An old one." he answered back, in his gruff tone.**

Hange glanced back at Levi, he was acting weird-it wasn't like him. Did he know this man?

* * *

  
**"Try not to walk in a** **cluster. We'll stand out.** **Eren and Historia, just walk normal." Levi stated, all of them walking past markets.**  
  
 **"Why is the royal family's** **flag hanging everywhere?" Connie questioned, looking around.**  
  
 **"Oh! Today must be the anniversary** **of the King's coronation.** **Once a year, they hand out a haul of rations." Sasha answered.**

 **"Oh..." Connie acknowledged.**  
  
 **"We'll begin handing out rations!** **King Fritz has heard of Trost District's hardship** **and will donate the royal family's reserves!" A military police announced(standing on a stage next to his colleague),to the crowd. gasps of astonishment were heard.**  
  
 **"There's enough for everyone! Line up orderly!" The man continued.**  
  
 **"--Thank goodness!** **\--Long live King Fritz** **\--Thank goodness!" A bunch of irrelevant people from the crowd shouted out.**  
  
 **"What a King! He sure is generous!" Sasha added.**  
  
 **"He's got more than he knows what to do with.** **People are weak, especially** **when baited with food." Levi disclosed. They continued to walk past, but a man watched disappearing into the crowd later.**

* * *

**The scene changed to multiple men standing in a palace hall room, in front of the throne.**

**"By handing out those rations,** **over 60% of the reserves are gone.** **Don't you think it's a bit too much for** **raising the people's morale, Lord Reiss?" A fat rich man said**  
  
 **"It's necessary. There was a need to raise** **the public's approval of the royal family.** **More importantly, we need** **that power and the vessel.**  
 **And we must hurry." Another one continued.**  
  
 **"The Military Police failed again?" A lean man asked to someone who was standing by the door.**

"What did they mess up this time?" Mikasa asked, to no-one intended

"They mess up all the time, what's new?" Jean threw in.

**"I'll return and continue the hunt at once." The man at the door said, looking bored.**   
  
**"No, we'll soon have what we need." Someones said off screen.**   
  
**"That is set in motion." The King stated, head resting on his fist, looking intimidating.**

* * *

**The scene changed back to Levi squad walking down the street. Levi was shown looking around until suddenly his eyes widen, turning around quickly he shouted** **"Watch out! Behind us!".**

"How in the world did you hear that" Eren Shouted in surprisement. 

Nods were shown as a sign of agreement. It was literally silent, so how did he know.

"He probably felt the ground shaking" Armin answered. A hum of agreement was heard across the room. 

**'Eren' and 'Christa' were abducted into the cart.**   
  
**"Armi--" Sasha called out mistakenly.**   
  
**"I mean, Christa and Eren!" She corrected.**

a series of 'ohhs' went around, they had a plan. However, after they started to groan.

"Sasha, honestly," connie murmured

"Yeah, i know. I'll work on it," She answered back, her voice barely above a whisper.

" **They got snatched away again!" She continues, shouting.**

**The cart was show fleeing away, whilst Mikasa and Levi were kneeling near each other.**

"At least they're getting along now," Eren said, Armin nodded.

Mikasa huffed.

* * *

**A Different cart was show, inside was Eren and Historia.**   
  
**"Will it really work?" Eren wondered to himself.**   
  
**"He looks absolutely nothing like me...** **That horse face? Yeah right..." He continued.**

"Umm, excuse me?" Jean said offended.

"You're excused, Jean-boy," Eren mocked

"Ha, Jean's your look-a-like" Connie chuckled, adding more to the flames.

"He/I am not" Eren and jean screeched at the same time

"I'm way better looking than titan-boy, over there," Jean leered.

"As if--"

Levi then stood up, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Could you brats kiss and make up, before I make you" He asked 

Mikasa wanted to stand up and argue back, but was stopped by Armin. Armin then pulled Eren down, who was too shocked to sit back down.

When there was finally silence, the episode continued. 

**The scene change to Jean and Armin tied to a chair in a storage unit.**

" **Yeah? You like that? Let me hear you moan.** **Well? How's that? Doesn't it feel good?** **I'm just dying to hear** **your cute little voice." A musty crusty old dirt of a man said Harassing Armin.**

"I'm gonna kill him," mikasa seethed.

"Imma help you," Eren added

Armin felt protected 

"Don't worry about it, it hasn't happened yet. it's in the future guys" Armin tried to deflect.

"I'm never gonna let that happen to you" Mikasa and Eren assured

Armin just smiled.  
  
 **"This is why I didn't wanna go** **through this shit a second time!** **Screw being his body double!" Jean admitted.**

Some pitied him. Imagine being in a situation where the person you care about is being tortured right in front of you, and you couldn't do anything about it.  
  
 **"She’s more muscular than I expected…" The gruff man stated.**

A grimace etched open everyone's face 

**Mikasa was shown out of the window watching, she then quickly ODMed away to levi-on top of a roof.**  
  
 **"How's it going inside?" Levi asked**  
  
 **"If we don't hurry, they'll** **see through Armin's disguise." Mikasa reported.**  
  
 **"And I feel bad for him..." SHe added**  
  
 **"I see." Levi understood**  
  
 **'How is your leg? Any better?" Mikasa** **interjected**

 **"I can move well enough. It's not bad." Levi informed, rubbing his leg.**  
  
 **"More importantly, these kidnappers...** **They're nothing but amateurs.** **Why would they be using guys like this?" Levi continued**  
  
 **"You can handle the rest on your own.** **I'm heading for Eren.** **Once you've dealt with the trash,** **come and meet up with me." Levi commanded getting up and leaving.**  
  
 **"Roger." Mikasa affirmed.**  
  
 **"One more thing... I'll** **tell you, just in case.** **Tell Armin and the others, too." Levi began**

**The scene change to the house pulling the cart again**

"What they didn't even show us what he was about to say," Hange grumbled  
  
 **"You're sure, without a doubt,** **it's Christa and Eren?" A Man in a suit said, back again in the storage unit with Armin and Jean.**  
  
 **"Yes, they match the description." someone informed.**

**Mikasa was crouched behind the crate out of sight and ready to pounce.**   
  
**"Huh? Where's the guard?" The man questioned**   
  
**What the--?! Suddenly Mikasa came out of her hiding spot and kneed of the men in the face hard, the man fell to the floor, knocked out.**

The cheers for Mikasa were so loud, it was deafening.

"Yes, finally some action<" Jean said.

"Mikasa is so badass!" Connie added.

"I know right," all her friends agreed.

**MIkasa continued to throw another man onto the floor, the other two men scrambled for their weapons. however Mikasa was faster, she kicked the man with a mullet, which sent him twisting in the air, gun sliding across the floor. Jean and Armin quickly untied themselves running to tie both men's hand behind their backs.**

"This is so cool," someone shouted.  
  
 **"Don't you dare move." Jean asserted**  
  
 **"Conny! Is it really just the four of them?!" Mikasa shouted kneeling on the person to keep him still**  
  
 **"Yeah, that's it!" Connie shouted back from the roof.**  
  
 **"Nobody else in the area!" he continued to inform, as Mikasa was distracted the man under her reach for him gun to shoot, but was stopped by an arrow indenting itself in the gun.**  
  
 **"If you move again, who knows where I'll hit?" Sasha threatened, loading her bow again.**

"you have such an amazing aim, when we get back we have to test how good it is," Hange suggested grinning

  
"But really, where did you learn to be that good," Erwin asked

"O-oh, I was a hunter Sir," Sasha answered back nervously

"Ahh, makes sense," Erwin muttered 

**"All right! First, we tie these guys up,** **then we meet up with the captain." Mikasa informed getting up.**  
  
 **"What do you mean?" Armin questioned.**  
  
 **"Captain's orders, and** **he sends a message, too." Mikasa continued, the others gasp.**

* * *

**The cart carrying Eren and Historia was shown again, this time behind a crowd.**   
  
**"Hey! Get outta the way!" The man riding the horse shouted.**

  
  
**Captain?**  
  
 **Well?**  
  
 **The road is crowded, but nothing unusual.**  
  
 **It's not much farther to Commander Pyxis'.**  
  
 **How's the body double mission?**  
  
 **A success.**  
  
 **And yet, you don't look that happy...**  
  
 **No...**  
  
 **Something is wrong...**  
  
 **The Military Police can't be behind this.**  
  
 **They're far too arrogant.** **They wouldn't use amateurs.**  
  
 **This is more like...**  
  
 **Assuming the wagon was being followed...**  
  
 **And the group was trailing their target...**  
  
 **Captain.**  
  
 **The wagon's almost moving again.**  
  
 **Nifa, have you heard about Kenny the Ripper?**  
  
 **The mass-murderer in the capital?**  
  
 **The one that slit the throats** **of over 100 Military Police?**  
  
 **That's just an urban legend** **from years ago, right?**  
  
 **He is real, and the stories are true.**  
  
 **Huh?**  
  
 **I lived with him for a** **while when I was a kid.**  
  
 **What? Why would you even say that?**  
  
 **This isn't the time to be making jokes.**  
  
 **That's right... He wouldn't** **care about using amateurs.**  
  
 **If a group was trailing their target,** **it would be from both rear angles, and...**  
  
 **...a place high up, with a view...**  
  
 **Nifa!**  
  
 **Yo, Levi.**  
  
 **You grown any yet?**  
  
 **Oh? It don't look like you changed at all!**  
  
 **Kenny!**  
  
 _Kenny and Levi meet again._  
  
 _The enemy's target was Eren and Historia._  
  
 _In order to get them back, Levi and the others must take aim and shoot._  
  
_**Next episode: "Pain."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter, please review, i would appreciate helpful criticism.


End file.
